The present invention relates to operation of an engine with aftertreatment, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to increasing exhaust temperature for aftertreatment during engine operation with a low load.
Various aftertreatment subsystems have been developed to control exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines. The performance of aftertreatment subsystems often varies with temperature, which has led to the development of various thermal management schemes. Unfortunately, these schemes often fall short of performance goals when the engine operates with a relatively light load because desired temperature levels are difficult to reliably attain. Thus, there is a continuing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.